Downfall
by GTIClubman94
Summary: Follow the lives of Squad 7 and their new recruit Seargent James Miller, and Private Isara Melchiott-Gunther as they prevent a mysterious race from taking over all of Gallia
1. Act 1: Prologue

**DOWNFALL **

This is my first fanfiction, so try to enjoy!

After the events of Valkyria Chronicles, a mysterious race of superhumans were outraged by the death of a beloved comrade (Selvaria Bles) during the Second Europan War. Because of her demise, they set up an armada to invade most of Europa to harness its Ragtite Ore, and the first on their list is Gallia.

This story follows the events of Seargent Jason G. H. Miller, a new addition to Squad 7, as he tries to push away the Valkyrians from invading Gallia. After he realizes he is the very enemy everyone is fighting for, he has a choice to make: join, or resist.

This prologue details the chain of events that started this war, with a narration provided by Alicia Melchiott, one of the main characters in the game

**Rated M for strong violence, language, and disturbing scenes of torture**

* * *

**ACT 1: Prologue **

_It was never meant to be. _

_After her death, after his downfall, it would still go on. I couldn't imagine what just happened. _

_It all started during her death, Selvaria. We knew what we were doing; we tried to prevent the enemy from getting the ragtite ore from their hands. It was necessary, until everything just stopped. We rejoiced because of our victory, but we never knew that victory was short lived. _

_After the war, there was a grave news; there was an invasion over at Eastern Europa. I don't know who did it, but intel from Sovia says that they possess superhuman powers, and their technology merit more advances than many of ours. They invaded with everything; Airships, tanks, soldiers, most of the cities became ghost towns. Everyone was outnumbered, their death toll increases by millions. We thought that we would be safe, but weeks later, all of Eastern Europa was in enemy territory. Months later, all of Europa goes to war, though we remained neutral. They fought with everything they got, but they were still outmatched by the enemy. _

_Soon after they went to war, intel from remaining Sovian troops identified them as the Valkyrians. They possess the same powers Selvaria had during the First Gallian-Eastern Europan War. They may have originated beyond the Europan continent, and have been dormant for years to come. They are powerful as an army, yet they are unstoppable as and armada; during the Battle of Destuchreich City, no one survived the battle; it was an endless street rotted with corpses of soldiers, and blood spilled on the floor. _

_After the demise of Sovia and Destuchreich, the Valkyrians thought of a resource that may render the horde unstoppable: ragtite ore, and the only way to receive large deposits was in dear Gallia. we were still at peace, unarmed, but when they attacked three of our major cities, we went to war. _

_It wasn't long until Gallia became part of the Europan Resistance, and our orders was to unify our former squads. My husband, Welkin Gunther, went on to become the commander, and leader of the second Gallian Resistance. I was promoted to Lieutanent, and was ordered to lead Squad 7. I gathered some of my old friends to prepare for battle, and recruited a new soldier; Seargent Jason G. H. Miller. Miller served in the First Gallian-Eastern Europan War, and was recently promoted to seargent after he joined our squad. _

_After we gathered our troops, we followed the fleet to the capital of Gallia. Our objective was to storm the castle in search of Queen Cordelia gi Randgriz. Our mission was to escort her to safety. However, during our trip to the capital, we were ambushed. We lost Miller, and we received a new objective: rescue Seargent M__iller _

_This is beginning to be one hell of a ride.... _

* * *

That was merely just the begining of the story. The tale will be told about Miller's journey in a third-person perspective.

In case you don't know:

Sovia = The Former Soviet Union

Destuchreich = Germany

I added fiction names to match the Valkyria Chroncles universe

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Act 1: Chapter 1: Rescue

Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy!

This is where Miller watches his other soldiers get tortured. Be wary that some of the content here is quite violent and disturbing to others, so proceed with caution.

* * *

**Act 1: Chapter 1 - Rescue **

**_Valkyrian Concentration Camp #352A _**

**_20:17 PM _**

**_Sgt. James G. H. Miller _**

He was just kneeling down; helpless, unarmed, and bruatlly scarred. She was looking at him, staring at her, the woman. She was whithe haired, and yet to Miller, she looks familiar, but he kept silent.

"You think you can stop us" she said, "you think you can just try to push us away, and keep your precious ragtite ore?"

A soldier was next to him, and he was getting beaten to pieces; blood was spilling all over his face, and scars cover the rest of his body. Miller did nothing, but watch his fellow comrades get mutilated. He just knelt there, and wait until he's next. His fellow comrades kept resisting, just for the sake of Gallia.

"Don't tell her...a fucking thing!" One of the soldiers yelled to him, still injured.

The woman chuckled, and then she looked down to the soldier. "I hate it, when some people won't tell me anything! You know what I do-"

"Please, don't..." the soldier muttered. "Don't kill me!"

"Then tell me where the ragtite ore is!"

The soldier, let out his last words, ready to die. "Go to hell!"

The woman was so outraged, but so calm. "You know what I do to soldiers who don't cooperate?"

She pulls out a dagger, and grips the soldier's head. "They learned their lesson..." she squckly stabbes the soldier in the eye " but they never learn it to quickly." The soldier survives, yet she knows what to do. "Guard!" she commands the excecutioner, "Finish him...escort some guards to the hangar bay. Make sure that every Gallian in this rotten shithole never leaves this camp!" The woman leaves the excecution cell and heads for the hangar bay. The guard finally ended the life of the soldier, by finally stabbes his skull with a sword. Miller sas still shocked, but he was still ready, and still remains his guard. The guard was ready to finish off Miller, and as he readies his sword, someone stabbes him in the back, and frees Miller.

"Miller, thank god you're safe. We were starting to worry about you." It was Lieutenant Alicia, splattered in blood from the guard she just stabbed. "Get up, Largo and Rosie are waiting for you."

Alicia and Miller walked out of the cell, only to witness Rosie cutting off the other guards.

"Goddamn fuckers!" she muttered. She stares at Miller, and hands him a .44 Magnum. "Come on, Miller, grab a rifle." she said. "We're gonna tear this hellhole to shreds!"

Miller finally muttered "It's good to be back..." and grabs a BAR (Browning Automatic Rifle) equiped with a bayonet. He follows the rest of Squad 7, and tries to find an exit to this dreaded holocaust. Alicia grabs her radio, and says "We've got Miller, we're getting out of here!" The recon plane above them spoke with full of static, due to being in an underground area. "Understood, Squad 7. However, I'm seeming to pick up some Valkyrians heading inside the camp, be advised that there are multiple hostiles headed your way."

"Shit, looks like we have to do this the hard way. Everyone, hope that your gun is loaded, because we've got company." said Alicia, as she gets ready to fire her M1A1 Carbine.

"What the hell is going on!?" Rosie yelled, impatient and trigger-happy.

"They know where we are, so get ready." Largo cocks his shotgun and readies.

The former cabaret girl mutters "Why do we always get into this filthy shit!?"

As the squad kept going, they encountered an army of Valkyrians headed their way. They gave it all they got; Largo always close in on the enemies, and fires his shotgun at them, splattering their guts all over the floor. Rosie kept firing her Browning M1919 and kept throwing grenades. Alicia kept at a fair range, and as she fires her Carbine, all they get are painful headshots that splattered their brains to the ground. Miller just kept firing, and stabbing his enemies with the bayonet. He knew what he was doing; he had to show them no mercy. Suddenly, they had no time to waste.

"Squad 7, be advised we are taking multiple damage from hastiles all over the area, so I suggest you move your asses and get down here! What's this? Shit! They've got the pilot, no! What the fuck is this! (bullets firing) Shit I'm down, I'M DOWN! GET OUT OF THERE!!!! HOLY--(static)"

Rosie yelled to Alicia "What the fuck just happened!?"

"We lost our transportation out of here! Look's like we've got to do this the hard way!"

Alicia signaled another sign of transportation; by boat. "Aquarius, we're pretty much outnumbered right now! Is this a good time for some transportation!?" Aquarius responded "Looks like you've got yourselves a ride home. We're getting your location, but it'll take us some time to get there. Recommended you hold up the Valkyrians while we try to get there!" Alicia refuted against Aquarius "Can't you do it a little faster!?" Aquarius finally responded "Understood, Lieutenant. We'll get there as fast as possible."

"Looks like we've got us a ride! Orders, Lieutenant?" Miller asked.

"Shoot the bastards."

"Understood, Alicia." said Rosie.

The Squad fought their way outside the docks. Rosie kept throwing grenades, only to watch their limbs split before them. Largo fired a Lancer rocket , and it cleared the hallway of the other remaining troops. Soon after they cleared their path, they finally took a breath of fresh air, but yet they witnessed the singlehandedly largest invasion ever; Airships were afloat, spawning fighter planes bombarding cities, and in minutes, all they could see were buildings burning, towns destroyed, and the streets rotted with the corpses of innocent Gallians. Alicia was stunned at the event.

"My God....I have never imagine it would all come to this."

Rosie was outraged about what they've done in the past "After all these years of trying to protect our home...."

Largo joined in "We just never knew it would come to this....."

As the Aquarius finally arrived, Squad 7 came on board, shocked and awed of what just happened. It was nothing much of an assault amphibious vehicle. Nevertheless, they still have their means of transportation. However, that long moment of peace and silence was over, as more Valkyrian troops arrive to meet that their next victims escaped. They shot and fired, but they were late. Meanwhile, back at the Aquarius, everyone replenished their ammunitions, while Alicia and Miller were talking about what happened.

"Are you okay? You look hurt." Alicia stared at Miller's wounds. There was a scar in his left eye, and three stab wounds in his body. "We need to get a medic and fast."

"It's okay, Lieutenant." said Miller, caring for his wounds. "Suddenly though, I fee no pain, and the wounds...." Miller opened his upper torso uniform, only to find the stab wounds gone. "They're already healed."

"But how...." Alicia stared at the wounds Miller used to receive back at the camp, yet she ignores them. "I hope you're okay, we'll head back to the bus depot for a mission briefing. In the meantime, get some rest."

"Yes, ma'am." Miller just sat there, seeming to rest for a while, while they get back to the base, only to find out an unexpected surprise......

* * *

That's it for the second chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story for now.....

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Act 1: Chapter 2: Under Fire

The story continues when the bus depot/base of operations encountered a surprise attack from the Valkyrians. Yes they brought down the big guns: Airships, machine guns, fighter panes, everything. It's now up to Squad 7 to launch a counterattack strategy to get back their base, for something dear and powerful lies there.....

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

**Act 1: Chapter 2 - Under Fire **

**_Galian Base Delta _**

**_10:19 AM _**

**_Aquamarina Beach, Gallia _**

**_Sgt. James G. H. Miller _**

After a long day of rest, Squad 7 noticed something peculiar as they arrive at the beach; more amphibious vehicles move in to base. 'What the hell is going on?' Alicia wondered, as even more vehicles enter the beach. Suddenly, they saw two fighter planes heading for the depot, and started firing and dropping ragnite ore bombs at the armored tanks and vehicles.

Rosie yelled "What the fuck was that!?"

Largo responded "Looks like we've got company."

The Aquarius also had a hard time driving, along with the others; some capsized into the beach, others were ripped to shreds by fighter bombs. Until the Aquarius can no longer hold it, it finally capsized. Miraculously, Miller saw the squad heading for shore, and he follows them, though injured and tired. They finally reached shore, but their weapons were clogged with water. They had no choice, but to get their own weapons from other dead soldiers. Alicia got herself another Carbine, Miller got himself a Thompson, Rosie got a Browning M1919, and Largo got himself a Trench Gun. They charged into the battlefield, and Alicia tries to contact the bus depot.

Alicia grabbed her radio and yelled "What the hell happened!?"

The base of operations responded "We're taking in some heavy fire! Reccomended we need assistance!"

Alicia responded "Understood! We'll get rid of the artileries first and then we'll work on getting them out of the base!"

"Understood, Squad 7! Smoke the bastards!"

Alicia lets go of the radio and responds "With pleasure..." as she cocks her M1. She then commanded "Miller, Largo, Rosie! Get those bastards! Make sure you get in those buildings and call in our artillery strike!"

Rosie and Largo followed Miller to the damaged building near base. Before entering, Miller unleashed a handful of molotov cocktails to two soldiers, only to watch the soldiers burn a slow, painful death. Rosie went guns ablazing, unleashing a torrent of bullets to the Valkyrians, watching their bodies ooze out blood and guts as the bullets reached them. Largo still remained the close-encounters routine, but he unleashed a room-full of destruction, as the front barrel of his shotgun was sawed off for more lethality. They finally reached the building, only to find out that the building was empty. They searched every corner, but no Valkyrians. However, they saw a soldier, looking at the dead bodies of his fellow brothers in arms. Suddenly, he saw them, finally happy to see someone alive.

"Oh thank God, you're here!" said the soldier. "Looks like someone, or something, just ripped out their guts open..." Suddenly, something stalked behind him, and suddenly, it stabbed the soldier and he was ripped in half, spilling his organs to the wall, and his blood to everything. Though they can't see who did it, they just witnessed what happened to the poor and innocent soldier. Miller checked the body, and he founded grains of ragnite ore.

"What happened to him? Was he just stabbed by a person, or is this building haunted." Miller stared into the body, until something charged at him. Quickly, Largo pulled out his Trench Gun, and he shot the monster, only to reveal to be a stalker, a Valkyrian scout troop with the power to be invisible. They can't be seen with the naked eye, and their source for invisibility is unknown. Miller said "Thanks, Largo. I could've died if that thing sliced me to bits. What was that thing?"

"Stalkers." Largo responded. "Looks like we've got company."

"How the hell can't we fucking see them!?" Rosie said, frustrated and tired.

"I don't know, but we've got business to do." Largo stated, as they progress through the building. The only way to detect a stalker was to sense it by noise. Luckilly, Largo, Rosie and Miller cleared out the building. After they were done, all they could see inside the building were corpses of stalkers in the ground. They awaited for the next command.

"Lieutenant! We're at the extraction point! What do we do now?" Miller responded with his radio.

Alicia stated "Looks like we needed some assistance from our armored friends, but they've been bombarded. Maybe provide us with some air support!?"

Rosie founded a mortar strike radio behind her. She gave the mortar strike radio to Miller, and said "Use this. We'll tear them to shreads with mortar."

Miller got the radio and responded to Alicia "Looks like I've got a mortar strike radio. I can use it to attack the enemies by summoning fighter planes."

Alicia agreed to Miller's idea. She was told to stand clear of any mortar strike. Miller called in the first strike, and he called in to attack the enemy armored tanks first. Alicia was told to stand back from the tanks. The first mortar strike bombarded the enemy tanks, incinerating the soldiers inside and weakening the Valkyrian forces. Largo and Rosie were cheering for the tank explosions.

Rosie yelled "Take that, you stupid motherfuckers!"

The second mortar strike was at the main front of the Valkyrian offense. The mortar strike rendered the enemy incinerated by the blast. Now with only a few reinforcements left, Alicia and the other soldiers killed off the rest of the surviving troops. After the attack was over, the squad was regrouped outside of the building.

Alicia congratulated her squad "That was an outstanding job squad. Look's like base needs to rework on the building. Everyone okay?"

Miller said "We've encountered a few stalkers, but we're okay."

Alicia received a command from base: "Squad 7, we have a mission briefing, head back to base ASAP."

Alicia responded "Understood, command. We'll be right there. Squad, get your asses up and head back to base. It's been a long day. Everyone get some rest."

Squad 7 made it to base. Though still damaged from the fighter planes, they still made it in one piece. Inside, they were assigned a new and dangerous mission.....

* * *

I made sure I corrected some errors that I did last chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. Act 1: MISSION BRIEFING 1

Here's another chapter of Downfall! This is the first mission briefing in the story, as you will read a couple more throughout the story. Also, you'll be noticing little bits of information about the main characters and events found in the story, called Intel Pieces. Enjoy!

Later in the story, you'll also experience the lives of Pvt. Isara Melchiott-Gunther and Squad 13 at the push in St Liamsburg (St Petersburg) and Destuchreich City (Berlin) against the Valkyrians

* * *

**Act 1: MISSION BRIEFING **

**_Gallian Base Delta _**

**_11:34 AM _**

**_Sgt James G. H. Miller _**

**_Gallian Resistance Squad 7 _**

It was truly an exhausting day for Squad 7, but they finally made it to base. Inside, there were fragments of ragnite bombs, and the ripped corpses of innocents soldiers, all because of the cruel-hearted Valkyrians. Miller, Largo, and Rosie were still resting, but Alicia was fully recovered, ready for her medical treatment. Miller, Rosie and Largo were all at the waiting room.

"What's she getting?" Miller asked, because he didn't know much of his fellow soldiers.

"Alicia's getting her daily inhibitor treatment." Largo responded. "If you may not know, something in her blood seems to progress even heavier than normal, causing her to gain Valkyrian properties."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're that stupid, rookie, she's one of them." Rosie answered, with a smirk on her face. "She's one of the many we've been fighting for since months. She's-"

"Valkyrian?" Miller finished. "But how?"

Rosie began to tell her stories about one of her missions with Squad 7. "During our time, we were at Naggiar Fields. Selvaria and her army of Eastern Europans were ready to strike at Gallia, when all of a sudden, we all saw Alicia with shock; she was surrounded by a blue aura, complete with linings of silver hair, wielding a rapier and a shield. The heat was on between Selvaria and Alicia, both were trying to hit each other, but she was too quick to outnumber Alicia's new power. Ever since she discovered her new powers, Alicia was too afraid to control her powers, so Commander Welkin gave her a special treatment to slow down the progression of the Valkyrian blood within her."

"Too afraid she was." Largo continued "She couldn't handle it enough, and she doesn't want to be considered the enemy we were fighting for. She just wanted to be human....but how? That was the problem, how?"

Miller was touched by their stories, how can a Valkyrian, like Alicia, become the enemy they have been fighing for ever since.

"Life's a bitch, kid." Largo finished. "But we all need to get used to what we need to do; hope for the better, prepare for the worst."

A nurse entered the waiting room, ready to show the results. "Looks like the progression of her Valkyrian blood has stabilized for the past few months. Look's like Welkin's medicine worked after all. But there are some side effects."

"What side effects?" Miller asked.

"She tried to resist me from getting her inhibitor treatment, she even killed one of our nurses. She also began gaining some physical properties of a normal Valkyrian; red pupils, aggresive behavior, and the will to show no mercy, no matter who she kills. She's still fine though, and in fact, she's entering the room right now."

The nurse left the room, and as Alicia entered the room, the squad was relieved to see her okay, yet they were scared of her; she has glowing red pupils in her eyes, and blood splattered at her dress. However, she didn't mind anything, and she sat with her squad.

"How'd it go?" Miller asked.

"I'm okay, just a little tired that's all." Alicia responded. "Plus, they gave me an envelope. I don't know what it is."

"What's with all the blood in your dress?" Rosie asked, yet she already knew she killed someone.

Alicia was quiet for a while, until she finally responded. "I stabbed one of the nurses with a pair of scissors. I was struggling not to get the treatment."

"How come?" asked Largo.

"I didn't feel like getting the treatment. I know Welkin wanted me to get well, but not now. I fucking hate myself..."

As soon as Alicia dropped tears in her eyes, Commander Welkin entered the room, ready to give the squad a new and dangerous mission.

"Good afternoon, Squad 7." greeted Welkin. "I understand you had to rescue one of your teammates." he looked at Miller, with a smile in his face. "Anyways, I'm giving you a new mission. Squad 13 was enlisted missiong after something happened in the ruins of what is left of St Liamsburg in Sovia. I don't know why, and I don't know how that happened, but among all the reinforcements sent there, only a few survived. Also, one of our soldiers....is missing. Jesus, Isara....."

Everyone is at silence, until Miller broke out. "Wait, aren't we suppose to rescue the queen?"

"She was killed during her escort, and the only evidence we have is in this transmission in this radio." said Welkin, as he held a tape recording the horrific massacre at the palace grounds. "Squad 5 did their best, but there was someone else we fear that may change the battle zone. Listen." he rewinded the radio to its last recording. Here is its transmission:

_Soldier 1: __Squad 3, this is Captain Jules! We've got the queen and we're heading back to the extraction point! Wait, who's that? _

_Person: You don't want to do this, Gallian. You know you've lost this round. _

_Soldier 1: Who the fuck are you to authorize a soldier!? Get out of the way! _

_Soldier 2: I can put one in her arm, sir! _

_Soldier 1: Stand down, Private! I'll try to play nice! Who are you? _

_Queen Cordelia: I know who she is. Get out of here, we'll make it in time! _

_Soldier 1: I suggest we handle this situation, your highness. Answer me, who are you!? _

_Person: Does Selvaria Bles ring a bell to you, infidel? _

_Soldier 1: Jesus, fuck! You're alive!? _

_Selvaria: Too bad for you, and your queen though. I'm afraid you're decommisioned. Soldiers, kill them. _

_*Gunshots were heard during the transmission, until static covered the rest* _

Welkin finally stated "That's all we have. Selvaria's alive, and the chances we have of winning this war is fucked."

"But didn't she die?" Alicia stated. "I mean she just disappeared all of a suddent after that attack."

Suddenly, someone began to speak in the radio. The squad and Welkin were ready to listen, and they were shocked and awed, as a familiar voice was broadcasting this transmission:

_This is Pvt. Isara Melchiott-Gunther. If anyone can hear me, then remember this: coordinates 40A, 19B. Please, I'm held hostage in a concentration camp, and there are guards anywhere. Captain Potter is with me, and she isn't doing well. The Valkyrians are also planning something big, and it's not pretty. Rescue us, we beg of you, she's dying! Shit, someone's coming! Transmission out! _

Welkin stated "Looks like you know your next mission. Save the rest of Squad 13, and know what the Valkyrians are planning when you're there."

Largo now beared the pain Alicia and Welkin now does. "Eleanor....goddamn it."

"Isara..." Alicia followed. "We'll rescue them, we promise."

Welkin agreed, but he said something before Squad 7 left the waiting room. "Wait, you need this." he handed Alicia an envelope of Intel. "This shows everything in Isara's record, including the deep shit she's in now. Be careful, honey."

"I promise you, honey. I won't die. Goodbye." Alicia left the room, full of tears. She started reading Isara's record, starting with the push at Destuchreich City. Squad 7 was at silence, because not only is this mission confidential, but it was personal, and it could change the fate of the squad, and the Valkyrian lieutenant....

****

* * *

INTEL 1: Alicia Melchiott-Gunther

Name: Alicia M Gunther

Sex: Female

Age: 21

Rank: Lieutenant

Relations: Commander Welkin Gunther, husband, Pvt Isara M Gunther, daughter, Corporal Isara Gunther (deceased), friend/sister-in-law, Valkur, ancestor

**Squad: 7th Gallian Resistance Battalion**

**Species: Valkyrian **

**First Inhibitor Treatment: 08/13/1937 **

**Last Known Inhibitor Treatment (as of 6/1/1936): 10/19/1937 **

* * *

The next chapter will follow up Isara Melchiott Gunther's life in Squad 13, and more intel will be provided throughout the story.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Act 1: Chapter 3: Storm

Here it is, gang! The first chapter of Isara Melchiott-Gunther's life, and the push in Destuchreich City. You'll also recognize a couple of familiar characters, a couple more intel, and more badass battles throughout the story. Also, at the end of the chapter, you'll get a little segment of Miller's life again.

By the way, this was inspired by the Call of Duty games, where you get to be on your seat as two different persons in two different fronts. Anyways, it's still Valkyria Chronicles all the way through.

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

**Act 1: Chapter 3 - Storm**

**_4 kilometers near Destuchreich City _**

**_01:56 AM _**

**_Pvt Isara Melchiott-Gunther _**

**_13th Gallian Resistance Battalion _**

**_Operation: IRON RAIN _**

**_2 weeks ago... _**

Isara was nervous; she was listening to the sounds of bombs and gunfire outside the plane, cowering with fear without blurting it out. Her squadmates, Captain Eleanor Varrot-Potter, Specialist Vina, and Corporals Vyse and Aika were ready for the bloodshed, each cocking and reloading their weapons before they drop down near the extraction point. Isara also cocked her MP40, ready to give up her life. Captain Eleanor checked if everyone in her squad is ready.

"Is everyone ready for dropdown!?" Eleanor shouted.

"Locked and loaded, Captain!" Vyse responded.

"Ready to shoot their asses, Captain!" Aika responded.

Isara was nervous but she responded "Ready, sir." Eleanor understanded her empathy, but she tried to encourage her. "Look, Isara, I know this is your first mission, but this is really important. Look, I'm scared too, but we all need to stick together, whether we like it or not." Suddenly, the Valkyrians in their fighter planes shot the left propeller engine, and some of the soldiers fell from the other side of the plane. Eleanor suddenly had an idea, though it was risky.

"Everyone, we have to slide down that chute! We have to make it to the extraction point in time!" Eleanor shouted. Vyse and Aika followed her orders, and they both slid down the side, and fell down off the side of the plane. Vina followed afterwards, and Isara was the fourth to leave. Eleanor was right behind her, but she saw one of the soldiers getting hit by fighter planes. Isara decided to straighten her body and accelerate downwards to avoid getting hit. After a frightening five seconds, she activated her parachute, and as she glided down, she can hear the battlefield; soldiers screaming, gunfire everywhere, and the sound of bombs burning down building by building. She finally reaches the grounds, only to see not only a warzone, but a never ending holocaust. She spotted Vina, taking cover, and healing other soldiers, while she saw the others landing. She fired her first bullets, and took cover.

"Jesus Christ, Captain! This is madness!" Isara shouted.

"You'll get used to it, kid." Captain Potter stated. "Right now, we need to take the other way around so we won't get shot! The extraction point is just in a small farm 23 meters from here! Squad, on me!"

The squad followed Captain Potter through the other streets, as they tried to avoid many Valkyrians as soon as possible. However, when halfway there, they encountered an ambush of soldiers, bloodthirsty for more killing. Isara fired her MP40, killing waves and waves of the filthy animals. Vyse and Aika got to a nearby sentry gun, where they split lead against the enemy. Vina kept supporting Isara as she fires with all she got. Captain Potter kept throwing molotov cocktails, only to watch them burn to the ground.

"Burn, motherfucker! Burn!" shouted Captain Potter, until she finally ran out of ammo and cocktails. "Squad, keep ignoring those bastards! We need to get to the extraction point!

The squad ignored the fiery hailstorm of the Valkyria, and retreated to a small tunnel. Everyone turned on their flashlights to see in the dark. It was cold and chilly, and the feel of Isara's cold breath in the dark made her claustrophobic. There, they saw many dead bodies of deceased Valkyrians.

"Vyse, Aika, check if the soldiers are still breathing." commanded Captain Potter. Vyse and Aika were both cowering with fear in their spines. As they near, the dead Valkyrian soldier started attacking, along with the other "dead bodies", only to realize it was a trap.

"Shit, it's an ambush!" yelled Aika. The soldiers kept firing their weapons, only to keep them from their paths. "Jesus, that scared the shit out of me..." stated Isara. They still went forward, only to realize there is another ambush.

"It's another damned ambush!" yelled Isara. They kept firing their guns, until Isara ran out of ammo. She decided to run close to the soldier and stab him in the face and grab his BAR. She kept firing, until she saw an exit.

"Sir! We can use that door over there!" said Isara. "That's our only way out!"

The squad followed Isara through the door, and they kept climbing up the stairs as fast as they can. Finally, they can see the light, and the extraction point. They went out of the tunne, dirty and covered with dirt and blood. They proceeded towards the small farm and over the fence.

"What are we here for, Captain?" asked Isara, curious about why the squad was ordered to be headed to the farm.

"Our informant, Professor Irene Ellet, has some information about the Valkyrians' new plan." Captain Potter responded. "She was taken by them and according to intel, she is held captive here. We need to get her out of there alive, because she's about to be excecuted in about 30 minutes."

"Why do we always have to do the dirty work!?" groaned Vina.

"It's our job, so you can either listen to her, or go to hell. Understood" said Vyse.

"It was just a rhetorical question, you don't need to yap at me." Vina planted a satchel charge at the door, and the squad stayed by the sides. They waited until the guards were away from the blast perimeter. They waited, until the Captain ordered. "Vina, do it." The blast distracted the Valkyrians and they were both punctured by Isara's knife and Aika's bayonet. They proceeded upstairs, and they finally got into position when they heard noises coming from the bedroom. Aika went in front of the door, pumping her Trench Gun.

"It always comes in handy for close encounters." whispered Aika. "Okay, let's do this."

She shot the door handles, and they entered the room, meleeing every guard in the room. Finally, they saw Irene tied up to a chair. Isara immediately untied her with her army knife. Irene was exhausted, her hands were sweating, yet she was finally relieved a squad rescued her.

"Thanks, guys." said Irene. "I was starting to think you wouldn't rescue me."

"Maybe so, but your ass had all the intel" Captain Potter responded. "Speaking of intel, we've heard you have word on what the Valkyrians are planning to do next."

Irene got the blueprints on the table, and she showed it to the squad. She begins to brief them of what are they doing. "As you can see, the Valkyrians may seem to be building a main fortress near St. Liamsburg. I haven't seen the tower with my own eyes, but I guess the schematics may project what it will be. Also, according to the dead pricks you just killed, they said that it have something to do with 'harnessing the power', but I don't know what they're talking about. This is what I've had so far, but I guess they were trying to harness the power of the stolen ragnite ore found in Sovian ore deposits."

"What does the Valkyrians need with the ragnite ore, professor?" Isara asked. "I mean, aren't they suppose to go to Gallia, since they have tons of ragnite?"

Irene responded with a firm voice "Maybe that's why they're sending battleships to that location; to get more of that ragnite ore. I do have a favor to ask of you, though."

"We don't have time for favors, professor." Captain Potter responded. "Our mission was to rescue you, and that's it."

"But maybe this information could be vital to the Gallian Resistance Force." said Irene. "Anyways, without these blueprints, Gallia would be burned to the ground!"

"That's enough, Irene!" shouted Captain Potter.

"Look! You don't know what you're doing! I need to give this to the Gallian Force! Don't you want your country to be safe, or not!?" shouted back Irene. "Maybe you can't stand the thought that your husband may be dead by now, but they need this! Please, captain! They need this!"

"Fine then, but this is risky business you're talking here. We'll get you to the nearest air-fort, but you know you'll not come back here." responded Captain Potter, finally getting the attention needed to get her back to Gallia. She couldn't risk Largo to be killed when the Valkyrians invade the country. She grabs her radio, and states that Irene must be sent to the nearest air-fort.

"Understood, Squad 13. The nearest air-fort is near Reichenburg, but it'll be a bit far, about 15 kilometers, so we'll bring tanks to your area. What are your coordinates?"

"33A, 15B, an old farmhouse near Destuchreich City."

"Standby, we'll be there. Headquarters, out."

And so Squad 13 waited for transportation, so that they could escort Irene Ellet to her home to inform them grave news....

* * *

Meanwhile, Squad 7 were relaxing on their plane, until two fighter planes surround them.

"What the fuck are those!?" stated Rosie. "Shit! We're ambushed!"

"Everyone, fire!" Alicia ordered, as she fired her M2 carbine near the planes. However, it was no use, since the planes were bulletproof. One of the fighter planes fired at the engine, and the plane began to spin violently.

"Everybody hold on!" Miller shouted, as he grabbed on to his seat, along with everyone else.

"I didn't sign up for this shit!" Rosie yelled, until they crashed near a forest. The plane had a rough landing, and it was on its belly. Everyone was okay; Miller, Largo, Rosie, and Alicia went out of the plane.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Alicia.

"Don't worry, lieutenant." Largo responded. "We'll live."

"Where the hell are we?" asked Miller.

"I don't know, but I think we're getting closer." Alicia responded, as she and the rest of her squad crept silently in the dark swamp....

TO BE CONTINUED....

* * *

**INTEL 2: Brigitte Stark **

**Name: Brigitte "Rosie" Stark **

**Sex: Female **

**Age: 29 **

**Rank: Corporal **

**Relations (excluding friends): Unknown**

**Squad: 7th Gallian Resistance Battalion **

**Species: Human **

* * *

**INTEL 3: James Miller **

**Name: James G.H. Miller **

**Sex: Male **

**Age: 24 **

**Rank: Seargent **

**Relations (excluding friends): Unknown **

**Squad: 7th Gallian Resistance Battalion **

**Species: Unknown **

That's it for Chapter 3! For Chapter 4, we'll take a look at what's going to happen next to Squad 7 in the forest.

Merry Christmas, fans! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter of Downfall!

* * *


	6. Act 1: Chapter 4: Ambushed

Okay, gang! Here's another exciting and chilling chapter of Downfall. As you've already read Act 1, Chapter 3, you've already realized that Squad 7 crashed in some kind of jungle. In this chapter, you'll read about how they overcome this claustrophobic and haunting experience. If you hate horror stories, or if this chapter is too excessive, I suggest waiting for Act 1, Chapter 5.

Oh yeah, and the next chapter will involve Miller again. Enjoy, and have a happy new year!

* * *

**Act 1: Chapter 4 - Ambushed **

**_78 kilometers from Gallian Base Delta _**

**_13:09 PM _**

**_Sgt James G. H. Miller _**

**_7th Gallian Resistance Battalion _**

**_Status: Missing _**

As Squad 7 stumbled upon the cold, dark swamp, they were recovering from their injuries from their plane crash. They do not know what lurks within the jungle, or what suprises are in store for them. Rosie was curious, and so she asked Alicia.

"Hey, Lieutenant!" said Rosie. "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know. But I think I can ask headquarters." Alicia got out her radio, and contacted Gallian Base Delta. "Headquarters, where the hell are we?"

"It looks like your transmission was received from a 80 kilometer radius, southwest from your location. It appears you're somewhere in the forest of Switzenburg."

"Switzenburg!?" shouted Rosie. "You mean we're in blue territory!?"

"At least the nearest Valkyrian Base is at least 124 kilometers of your location. However, the nearest friendly base isn't as far from here; just 13 kilometers from your area."

"Look's like we'll be there before sunset. Squad 7, out." Alicia and the others continue to shiver in fear of the dark, mush swamp. They were covered with mud, and they were more frightened by the corpses of their fellow soldiers hung by the bloodthirty animals that lurk within the swamp. Suddenly, Squad 7 saw a Sovian sniper, vigerously wounded; one of his finger got cut off, and he had stripes of blood everywhere. He was holding the corpse of his fellow comrade, whose guts and veins were ripped open. Alicia began to speak to him.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" asked Alicia.

The sniper was shivering with too much fear, unable to communicate properly in Sovian. "They....they.....they're....every-ah. Vladimir, *stutters*, Mikhail....dead....they're all dead......HELP ME!!! PLEASE, HELP ME!!! No....the darkness.......has captured me.......toyed with my mind.....no...they will not toy us! THEY WILL PAY!!! THEY WILL FUCKING PAY!!!"

The sniper began to weep, then suddenly, the squad heard a noise from somewhere. It was a cloaker, ready to puncture the wounded soldier. The sniper was floating in mid air, with blood coming from his chest. Then, his body was ripped in half, spilling the blood into the river, and spattered his guts to the squad.

"What the fuck was that!?" yelled Rosie. "This is too much! I can't handle this type of shit no more!"

"Calm down, Corporal." ordered Alicia. "We'll be fine, as long as those goddamned cloakers don't get near us."

"Things were better before I joined this squad." muttered Rosie. "Fucking bastards."

They moved along, yet they felt condolences for the dead sniper. Two minutes later, they saw two Gallian soldiers, staring at a destroyed flamethrower tank. Alicia and the others spoke to them what happened.

"Squad." said Alicia. "Status report on the flamethrower tank."

One of them, Private Ryan responded. "Poor bastards were killed by an explosive, but we weren't sure what the hell happened."

Alicia noticed the fuselage smoking. "Miller, go with private...."

Ryan responded "My name's Ryan, and this is Private Gerald."

"Go with Private Ryan and Gerald and check the tank for survivors." The three went near the broken down tank, and as Gerald went to see if there is any survivors, Miller and Ryan were looking to see what caused the incident. Suddenly, Miller spotted a satchel charge, only to realize it's a trap.

"Shit, it's a trap!" shouted Miller. "Guys, get away from there!"

"What the hell is with you guys!?" When Gerald finally looked at the trap, he yelled to his fellow brother in arms. "Ryan, get the fuck out there! They're right, it's a trap!"

"But it's just-" When the tank began to explode, Miller grabbed Ryan from the tank and a squad of Valkyrian snipers pop out from the grass and the water. Amazed, Ryan said to Miller "You saved my ass! You fucking saved me!" However, it wasn't the same for Gerald, as he was struck with shreds from the tank that penetrated his vulnerable body.

However, the others were busy keeping the snipers from their paths. Rosie, though disgusted with her BAR, kept firing at the Valkyrians, ripping their bodies into mince meat with her bullets. Largo kept getting near them, but he splattered their organs into the water with his double-barreled shotgun. Miller and Alicia fired their M2 carbines to keep them at bay. Finally, when the Valkyrian snipers were finally down on the river, Squad 7 moved on.

"They were just waiting for us!" yelled Rosie. "Fucking bastards scared the shit out of me!"

"So, corporal." said Ryan, in his attempt to poke fun at Rosie. "Have you been mistaken for a man?"

"No, have you?" Rosie responded with a seemingly annoying look.

"Looks like snipers are lurking in this shit-hole. Stay alert." ordered Alicia

The squad were now alert, and despite a fallen teammate, they moved on to what seemed to be an abandoned base for Allied refugees and soldiers. The squad noticed the bayonets puncturing the littered corpses of their fellow Gallian soldiers.

"Squad, go scout this area for survivors. Miller and Rosie, you two go search for any survivors." ordered Alicia. "The rest of you, I hope you guys are locked and loaded. You're going to need it."

The squad split up for any chance of life in this godforsaken place. Rosie was shocked when she saw the numerous corpses in every hut, yet Miller felt sympathy for them. Suddenly, he began to have an excessive migraine, which led him to throw up amounts of blood. Then, he can hear a familiar voice in his mind.

_They are calling to us, brother. Can you hear them? It is inevitable.... _

"Jesus Christ!" said Rosie. "Miller, hang on in there! Fuck! Guys, Miller's in trouble! We need medical support, right now! Hang on there, buddy. Everything is gonna be alright! Shit!"

Miller, though weakened, began to say something. "It's a trap."

Private Ryan was minding his own business, patrolling the area. However, a sniper begins to pop out of the ground, unnoticed. He begins to stab Ryan with a bayonet, until an injured Miller shoots him in the head with his pistol. Alarmed, Alicia orders everyone to open fire.

"Open fire!" yelled Alicia.

"Watch for the trees!" yelled Largo.

Ryan was once again, glad about how Miller saved him from the sniper. Exposed, the snipers pop out of the trees and the grass, and starts shooting at the squad. Miller was still weakened, yet he kept firing what he has left with his pistol. Rosie fired her Browning Machine Gun at any Valkyrian that dares to come near them, and at those on the trees. Ryan begins to fire his Thompson at the bushes, killing the concealed snipers. However, more snipers pop out of the sand and mud, and charges at Ryan. Though he begins to turn around, Ryan was stabbed himself with a bayonet. Miller shot at the Valkyrian who injured the private, and though he was injured, he began to head for Ryan.

"Miller, what the fuck are you doing!?" yelled Rosie. "He's already stabbed!"

Ryan, looking at Miller and covering his wound, says "Let me go. You've saved me long enough, now's the time to let me go."

"I won't leave you in my sight, Private!" said Miller, hoping Ryan will survive long enough. However, the dying soldier gave his final words, and gives Miller a picture of his family. "Take this, and give it to my family. I've already done my job. Have you done yours?" He then passes away, after coughing gushes of blood. Miller was filled with grief and tears, but that didn't stop him from helping his other brothers in arms. Meanwhile, Alicia finally reached contact with Gallian Base Alpha, with a familiar voice.

"This is Irene Koller. I've received your coordinates, and I understand you need some assistance."

Alicia was relieved that there was assistance. "Thank fucking God, Irene! My kids are in deep shit right now, and we need to get out of this hell-hole, ASAP!"

"My boys are coming over with their play-toys. Don't worry, our ETA is 2 minutes, so hang tight, and watch for bullets from the sky."

"Thanks for everything, Irene! We'll be in touch with you all the way! Squad 7, out!" said Alicia.

"Where the fuck were they, when we need them right now!?" asked Rosie.

"At least we're getting support, so quit your bitching!" ordered Largo.

When the helicopters arrive, they fired their gatling guns at the Valkyrians, leaving the squad to deal with less time than usual, and resulting a bloodshed, spilling their blood into the ground. One of the helicopters landed at the area, to escort the troubled squad. Out came Commander Welkin Gunther, and Professor Irene Ellet-Koller. They came prepared, and fired at the remaining enemy troops. The rest of the squad went inside the helicopter, and as more snipers begin to charge at the squad, Welkin and Irene entered the chopper, and ordered the pilots to retreat along with the other helicopter. Unharmed, the squad was safe again.

"Thank fucking God you guys fucking saved our asses." said Rosie. "We were getting so fucking tired, until you guys come in."

"Do you really have to say 'fuck' all the time?" asked Largo, annoyed by Rosie's swearing.

"It was no problem, corporal." said Gunther. "We had to bring one of our experiment vehicles, so we could clear out the bastards, but Irene had wasn't finished studying Valkyrian technology. Sorry we didn't call you in time."

"It's okay, Welkin." said Alicia. "At least were in one piece."

Irene noticed Miller, and his red pupils. "Sergeant, what happened to your eyes?" she asked.

Miller didn't understand what she meant. "What are you talking about?"

"If I'm correct, I believe you're one of them." said Irene.

Rosie was shocked, as she can also notice Miller's red pupils. "Miller was down on the floor, and he was spewing blood. I didn't know what the hell happened to him."

Miller began to explain to Irene. "I heard a voice, and it sounded all so familiar. It was that woman, the same person I've encountered in the concentration camp. She had white hair, and she had red eyes, like me."

Irene was shocked about what Miller said to her. "I think I know who she is."

And so they continue to travel into St. Liamsburg, only to find more revelations about the Valkyrians and Miller himself...

* * *

**INTEL 4: Valkyrians**

**(Irene Ellet's journal, April 16, 1936)**

**Definition: Superhuman beings bent on world domination and establishing (CLASSIFIED INFORMATION) order.**

**Other Names: Valkyria, Blue Territory, 'a bunch of cock-sucking, evil megalomaniacs' (according to Cpl. Brigitte Stark) **

**Known Physical Traits: Humanoid, red pupils, faint blue aura, high metabolism, increased strength **

**Known Valkyrians: Selvaria Bles (deceased?), Valkur (deceased), Lt. Alicia Melchiott (active) **

**Known Resistance Medicines: Inhibitor Medicine #815 **

* * *

Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Please review, and if I screwed up a lot, I apologize because I was exhausted, and I had a lot in my mind.

REVIEW!!!


End file.
